This invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method applied to an electronic copying machine, and more specifically to an image forming apparatus which comprises a photosensitive body holding an electric charge, charging means for applying an electric charge to the photosensitive body, exposure means for optically scanning an image of an original and exposing the photosensitive body charged by the charging means, thereby forming an electric charge pattern in response to the original image, and developing means for developing the electric charge pattern formed on the photosensitive body by exposure techniques.
In general, electronic copying machines copy an image of the original onto a paper sheet directly or in an enlarged or reduced scale. An electronic copying machine of this type is known which is adapted for copying (at a reduced or enlarged scale) an original placed on the document table, with the size and number of copies determined by indicators disposed on the reverse side of the document table. If the copying range is indicated, it is possible to prevent a possible setting error in the copying size.
However, this type of machine is very expensive, because the indicators are driven by dedicated motors.